Dragon Ball Grand Time Rift
Category: AJP27 Welcome to the world of Dragon Ball GTR, of which the ending initials contains a clever double meaning. Though I have given this work the somewhat corny title of "Grand Time Rift", but it is also my own sort of Revision of DBGT (hence GTR) that takes into account the developments revealed in Dragon Ball Super (from the arrival of Beerus and Whis to the Broly arc. Developments from the Moro arc will be excluded due to that story arc being incomplete as of this writing). While this will take quite a while to create all this, but I'll at least make a few pledges as to what will and will NOT be in Dragon Ball GTR: *No gratuitous grittiness (e.g. any one using drugs aside from tobacco, rape scenes for drama, or excessive profanity, etc.) It will only be as dark as whatever has happened in canon. Plenty of Fanfic writers have tried injecting dark and gritty elements, in many cases poorly, thus I will refrain from shoehorning in anything just for the sake of claiming "look at how edgy I am". There will however, be some moments of blood and even mild gore (so obviously not going to be for young kids). *Re-imagining the artifacts of GT: One such example is the villain featured in "In Medias Res". In addition I would also incorporate a few things from movies, games, and filler arcs (such as the Big Gete Star and Hatchiyack). Chapter 1: In Medias Res: Planet Sadala's Imminent Destruction!? Looking Back To How It Got Here. Sadala City, the capital of Sadala the home planet of the Saiyans of Universe 6, is being consumed by a bright light from above and is now completely gone. As the city's scream in horror they gradually disappear with the light, and are now suddenly gone and silenced within only seconds. "NO, NO, DAMNIT NO!!!" Vegeta shouted with his right eye closed to keep some the blood coming down the right side of his face out of that eye. Now the Capital of Universe 6 Saiyans was but an empty canyon on the ground as Vegeta scanned the horizons on his knees on the outskirts of the former city. "OH, GODS!!!" Vegeta says as he raises his fist. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN!!!" And the powerful Saiyan Prince unleashes all his fury in the part of the pavement in front of him making a gashing crack into the ground. Pan, sulking near by is undisturbed by Vegeta's angry outburst. It is at this moment that Vegeta is joined by some of his comrades, Piccolo, Android 17, Bulla, Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale, who had looked no better for wear. "Does anyone know where Botamo and Magetta are at?" Bulla asked as she readjusted her red rimmed glasses. She was dressed in outfit similar to what her mother Bulma wore while on Namek, only colored red in place of the yellow parts of the latter's outfit. "I've been calling them for a few minutes and neither of them are responding. And please tell me Trunks and Goten made it out safely." "Saonel and Pirina just barely got 'em out of the path of that beam from the Big Gete Star took out that other city several miles to the west from here." Android 17 told the rest of the group. "But... your brother and Goten stayed behind trying to get as many soldier as they could out of the range of the beam." Bulla was shocked and speechless at hearing this. "Well if it makes you feel any better," Cabba said seeking to provide whatever consolance he could. "They at least took out like three or four Hatchiyack robots and about maybe a few hundred Meta Troopers with them." "But there's still like a friggin billion powerful warriors we got to fight!" Caulifla interjected. "Damnit, why couldn't we have just attacked that thing to destroy and keep it from making more robots!? At least we--!" "That would have been to great a risk!" Piccolo said interrupting her. "We might have lost even--!" "I lost almost all of my friends and subordinates today! I swear this is the last time I'm taking orders from some idiot who isn't even a real fighter!" "But, Gohan meant well--!" Kale exclaimed. "We got no time to mourn over that blockhead!" "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY DAD! THAT WAY!" Pan said quickly getting up and promptly trying to grab Caulifla by the neck. "Well if your dad was more like Goku," said struggling to keep the angry daughter of Gohan from getting a hold of her "I might have reason to respect him". "YOU'RE THE REASON MY GRANDFATHER IS ALSO GONE!" Pan said retracting her hand to ball it into a fist. "NOW YOU'VE GIVEN ME MORE REASON TO POUND YOU 'SENPAI'!" Before their argument could escalate into a full on fight Caulifla and Piccolo broke up the two enraged Saiyan females. "THAT IS ENOUGH OUT OF YOU TWO!" Piccolo said. "THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE ARGUING, WE GOT A PLANET TO SAVE! "WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE ARGUING RIGHT NOW IF YOU MADE GOHAN INTO A REAL FIGHTER!" "CAULIFLA!" Cabba and Kale shouted in near unison. "CUT THIS POINTLESS BICKERING OUT--!" Vegeta shouted, but then abruptly stopped as a small sphere crashed a few yards away from their position. The moment everyone turned to face where the projectile landed, a blue halographic image of a Musturd yellow skinned man in a mechanical cybernetic suit, colored yellow, black, and red, and with a white chest plate which includes in his native language "Biological Archive Battle Yeager", appeared via the sphere. "I was going to pose the question as to why the Saiyans of this universe failed to be as expansive and proficient as their counterparts from Mr. Vegeta's universe," the figure said in a voice with a reverberating metallic effect. "However, you are already demonstrating this via your petty squabling." "Are you just here to rub this defeat in our faces?" Cabba asked. "My purpose for contacting you is to inform you that since I now have all that is necessary from this planet, I will be setting by Hatchiyack units in position to self-destruct and remove any other resisting lifeforms. However, the two among you, named as Pan and Bulla, that last living Saiyan Human Hybrids and thus my only opportunity left to study their unique hybrid physiology. Give them to me and I will spare the remnants of this planet from any painful assimilation." "Hmph! Go to Hell!" Vegeta retorted. "You'll have to go over my dead body, you parasite!" "Even if I thought you'd honor that agreement," Piccolo added. "We'd never take it. We don't abandon our friends and family so easily." "I will grant you an hour to reconsider" B.A.B.Y. said. "Though I would recommend you take my offer so as to reduce any more unnecessary affliction that would be produced by further futile resistance. Though you are free to make your illogical decision for that if you please." The hologram ceased and was launched back to the Big Gete Star. "Good riddance," Caulifla said. "If I had to hear another word from that smug brainiac's pie hole..." Chapter 2: A New Future Ahead! Preparing the Next Generation in Goku's Unexplained Absence. * Chapter 3: Like Father, Unlike Daughter? Pan's Day Off. * Chapter 4: Romance Ruined? Trunks and Mai's Calamitous Night. * Chapter 5: Ms. Rice's Interview with the Champ! The Exciting "True" Stories of Mr. Satan. During the ears in which Goku had taken Uub under his wing to be part of a new generation of heroes to protect the Earth one day, another of Goku's friends has been making his own contributions... "Welcome back to Z-1984 News!" the journalist said. She has short brown hair and can be seen wearing a light blue blouse. "I'm Baifan Rice and we're here in studio for our prime time interview with the repeat World Martial Arts Champion, Hero, and now Mayor of Satan City, Mr. Satan himself. We are so thankful you could set aside some time for us." "Why, yes the pleasure is mine!" Mr. Satan responded. He was clad in a more formal business suit that was primarily brown and having white shirt. "Because after all whats a better way to demonstrate some transparency than being as open to the public as I can! If ya don't listen to what troubling folks, you can't go make the buck stop, er... well, that's not the way the saying goes, but I think you get the idea" "Well we can certainly hear you champ. Well you've encountered plenty of challenges whether it be winning and defending you're title a record five times, and saving the Earth from numerous threats such as Cell, Bojack the space pirate, the Bio-Warriors of Jaguar Island, the resurrected Dictator, the Super Jinn--" It was at this moment that the attention of Good Buu, who was out of range of the camera, was perked. He was dressed in a more formal business suit as well being that he had been hired to serve as a member of Mr. Satan's staff. "Is that Mr. Buu guy related to the Super Jinn?" one member of the camera crew whispered to another member. "I don't know, but its weird that he's pink and has an antenna like the Super Jinn. I wonder what he was doing during the time the Super Jinn was attacking everyone in that year?" "Hey!" an older member of the crew said. "Shut up and save your conservation for later! We're in the middle of recording." Meanwhile Ms. Rice continued. "Hirudegarn, The Purple Catman from outerspace, Frieza, * Chapter 6: A Tribute to the Fallen. Gohan and Uub's Visit to Grampa Gohan's Memorial Shrine. * Chapter 7: A Royal Act of Diplomacy. Vegeta's Making His Way to Sadala. * Chapter 8: Super Dragon Balls Turning Rummage Again? Time To Step Back Into Adventure! * Chapter 9: Beam Us Up Kibito! Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Uub are going on a Whirlwind Adventure Across the Universe! * Chapter 10: Taking A Wrong Turn At Vampa. A Legendary Warrior Attacks! * Chapter 11: The Universe Isn't Enough! Don Kee's Insatiable Greed * Chapter 12: The Young Warriors First Big Test. Battle It Out! * Chapter 13: The Imeckians Strike Back! Ledgic Intervenes.